When I'm Gone
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: I never gave up on him. I always kept my head up high thinking he’d come back never knowing he gave up on me.


**When I'm Gone**

_By: Avril Lavigne_

_A/N: This is for M. Hope you like it. This is my first Christopher Daniels one-shot. I have never done a Christopher Daniels one-shot. Please read and tell me what you think! I had so much fun doing this thanks! I loved how it turned out! This is both in Christopher's and Michelle's POV.' Now on with the one-shot and enjoy!_

_Summary: I never gave up on him. I always kept my head up high thinking he'd come back never knowing he gave up on me. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TNA nor own the song When I'm Gone By: Avril Lavigne. I only own my characters._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I always needed time on my own**

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Michelle I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you make me the happiest man on the world. Will you marry me?" I asked my girlfriend of seven years, as I got on one knee._

"_Christopher.. I love you too! I will make you the happiest man on this world. Yes, I will marry you," When Michelle said those words she made me the happiest man on this world. _

"_I can't wait to get married and start a family together. I love you Michelle," I said, kissing my soon to be wife._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

5 months later……

"Hey Chris", my best friend AJ Styles greeted me as I walked into the TNA Arena.

"Hey, AJ do you know who are we wrestling tonight?" I asked.

"No. I just know we are in a tag-team together. So how the wedding is plans going? Wendy just spoke with Michelle recently and said that she sounded sad. Is everything okay?" AJ asked.

"Umm yea the things are going…..I'll be back I'm going to go and try to find out who are against us tonight," I said avoiding the question.

"Chris, I hope everything is okay?" AJ said.

"Yes AJ everything is okay. I just want to be alone," I said making my way out of AJ's locker-room.

"Okay that's fine but I'm here if you need to talk," AJ reminded me.

"Thanks", I said as I left.

"Why did I start a fight with her?? Why?! Why am I so nervous about the wedding? Is she the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life? Yes…..Christopher you dated her for 7 years and were friends for 3 years. She's the one. Is it okay to want to reflect a little before we get married? I have no idea. All I know is that I need to do something ……but….. I thought said getting dressed back to my regular clothes.

(A Few Minutes later)

"Jim, Jeff nice to see you guys," I greeted Jim Cornette and Jeff Jarrett as I entered their office.

"Hello Chris, What can we do for you?" They asked.

"I'm here to ask for my release," I sated firmly.

"But Christopher you are one of our best talents in TNA! Is there a reason for your departure?" Jeff asked.

"None, This Company is the best thing that's happened to me. It's not you guys, it's me. I need time to think about things. But I promise I'll be back." I said.

"Okay …were very sad to hear this we wish you the best. And remember our doors will always be open for you," Jeff remind.

"Thank –you guys for all you've done for me. What this company's done for me. My family and I appreciate it," I said as Jim opened a folder and put it in front of me.

"Well okay Christopher sign here," Jim said.

"Thanks," I said leaving "It was nice doing business," I said leaving their office.

I need to get out of here. Get me life in order starting with Michelle. I should Florida and go somewhere I can be alone and think to myself. I should go back to my home visit my big brother Tyler. I should let Michelle know.

_Michelle's POV_

"Hey Michelle, do you mind if we talk? Christopher asked.

"Hey Christopher, What do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Michelle I'm sorry. I'm sorry of what I said. I take it back. I love you. I just… don't know what was going through my mind at the time. I was thinking of wrestling, you, and the wedding. Sometimes I just keep my problems inside and I know I shouldn't but I do. Then I take it out on someone who had nothing to do with it," he said.

"Chris it's okay. I understand everyone has bad days. I forgive I just want you to know it's not okay to take it in. That's bad for you. And I want you to know that I'm here for you," I replied to Chris.

"Thanks you I'm happy to hear that you forgive me. Michelle I want to talk to you about something….. In specific about us," He said nervously.

"Okay sure," I said not knowing what's going to happen next.

"Umm…okay. I can't wait to see you back. Call me. I love you Chris," I reminded him.

"Thank you, see you soon," he said hanging up.

5 months later……….

"Hey Wendy guess what I'm expecting a baby. I mean a child with Chris," I shared my news with my friend and AJ Styles's wife.

"That's great Michelle! I'm so happy that you're going to have a child. I know how much you love kids," Wendy said.

"Thanks I have to meet with my sister. Bye," I said hanging up the phone.

I know he's only been going for four weeks but I really miss him. I have to start crocheting things for when the baby's born.

And the days feel like years when I'm alone and the best where you lied, is made up on your side

I never thought that Chris wouldn't come back home. I always kept my head up thinking he'd come back never knowing what would happen next. They say that when you're pregnant a woman senses things. I would sense things I just didn't know if it was close to happening. Everyday our relationship kept growing apart until it died.

4 months later….

"Wendy I'm so happy that you came over. Umm ! Ohh!! W---W---Wendy I think my water just broke," I said in aching pains.

We got to the car and Wendy drove me to the hospital. I'm going to call AJ maybe he can give you support," Wendy said getting me out the car.

"Wendy I need Chris! He called me told me that'd he won't miss the birth of his child," I said crying.

"It's okay Michelle we will get though this I and AJ are here," Wendy reminded me.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take do you see how much I need you right now?

"I can't do it Wendy! I can't!!!" I yelled.

"Michelle you can you're going to get through this," Wendy repeated.

"Michelle what's happening to you? Are you okay? Why are you turning white?" She asked.

" Doctor! Doctor! Michelle looks bad why is her body reacting like that?" I heard from a distance.

" Michelle don't give in you there , your at nine inches. Push. Push. Push. Push. Push. Hold Wendy's hand and breathe," the doctor repeated.

The problem with me giving birth was that I gave pre-mature birth and since it was very hard for Chris and I to get pregnant I could lose the baby or die. My body gave in and I lost my life giving birth to a child of Christopher Daniels.

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul, I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me… Yeah! When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you! When you're gone the face I came to now is missing you too! When you're gone, the words I need to hear will always get me through the day….. And make it okay… I miss you!**

_Well what do you think? I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R tell me what you think ___


End file.
